kamen_rider_battle_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Community menu
The Community Menu is where you can do everything relating to guilds and friends. The menu has 2 sections # Guild: For all guild related options # Friend: For all friend related options Being in a guild will allow you to compete in monthly Guild Battles where you can earn valuable silver and gold guild medals. If you are not already in a guild the game will automatically add you to one before the Guild Battle starts. Adding friends will allow you to earn F coins and use your friend's Riders to give you a one off assist in battle. This page is split into 3 sections - one for each of the 2 sub menus above and and extra section to guide you through Guild Battles. Guild The Guild Menu will look different depending on whether or not you are in a guild. Searching for a guild Before you join or start your own guild the menu will look like this: # Guild Search: Search for a guild to join # Guild Create: Start your own guild - only recommended if you have friends ready to join # Guild Invitation Confirmation: Accept an offer to join a guild # Search Conditions: Refine your search # Guild Rankings: view all guilds current daily and monthly ranking # Recommended Guilds: Guilds recommended for you based on your level and the guild conditions Selecting a guild will bring a menu with 2 tabs: # Guild Information Tab # Name and Activity Style - see below for the different types # Information: Level Requirement / Number of Members / Message # Go Back: Return to Guild Selection Menu # Guild Member Tab: Useful to see how active the guild is # Join Guild: Push to join this guild Note: There is a 24hr cooldown period after leaving a guild before you can join another one so choose carefully. Viewing the guild members with the Guild Member Tab (5 above) will enable you to see how active the guilds members are. Active members are more likely to help you to win Gold Guild Medals in Guild Battles. The numbers under the User Icon of guild members shows how long it has been since they last played. Many members with the kanji 時間前 (hours ago) is a good sign of an active guild. This means this user (1) was active 10 hours ago. A guild with a lot of members with 日前 (days ago) under their icon could suggest an inactive guild. This user (2) hasn't played in 18 days. Basic rule of thumb - 3 or more Kanji after a number is good. Refining your search You might want to use the search conditions button (see above) to refine your search - in which case you will see this menu: # Guild Name: Search a guild by name # Activity Style: How active the guild should be and their play style (see below) # Favourite Series: Search by Guild User Emblems # Cancel # Search: Search using the selected paramaters Activity Style A guilds activity style is set by the Guild Master as a guideline on how it's members are expected to play - there are 5 different types. Unfortunately to know which play style your guild (or potential guild) has chosen you will need to be able to recognise the Kanji below. Fortunately you can use this page as a reference. # Not Specified # Anyone Welcome # Anytime casual play # Try our best for events # Serious players only Guild Creation coming soon Guild Invitation Confirmation coming soon Friend coming soon Guild Battles Guild battles have you taking on high powered 'Rivals' to earn points for your guild in a guild v guild match. Each day of the battle your guild will be pitted against another randomly selected guild. The guild with the highest score at the end of the day will win 50 coveted gold guild medals. The losing team will receive a commiseration prize of 15 gold guild medals. It will take several battles to beat the Rival - you need to fight him more than once to get his HP to zero and score points, but your fellow guild members can help by doing damage to the same 'Rival' to get points for your guild faster. The menu system for Guild Battles can seem difficult to navigate and counter-intuitive when you first play. With this guide you will be beating 'Rivals' and maximizing your score in no time and hopefully not wasting valuable tickets by selecting the wrong option. Main Options There are 6 main choices when you first enter the menu. # Main Rival Battle - Choose one of these green battles to fight a powerful Rival that can score you lots of points for your guild. You will need to collect passes to play these levels. # Secondary Rival Battle - Beat the secondary rival to earn the passes needed to take on the main rival. # Event Top - View your Guild's progress here as well as options to purchase boosts etc. # Guild Chat - communicate in real time with your guild. # Relief List - View guild members looking for help with a rival. (see below) # GIGANT This mission can only be played 5 times total over the course of the event for a large score bonus. Best saved for when you really need it. The Battle After selecting and playing through a mission you will see a results screen like this: # Your personal score and next reward # Rivals HP If the rivals HP is not at zero you will have to fight him again. To do this SELECT THE TOP MOST STAGE '''as in the image below. '''DO NOT select another stage or you will lose potential points and any tickets you spent. # Replay Rival Stage # Call for Help Using Call for Help (2) will add your current rival to the relief list where other guild members can help you defeat him. If you have beaten your Rival he will appear greyed out like this: # A defeated Rival # View Score and continue Use the purple button (2) to view your battle results and continue. Relief List You can select friends to help from the Relief List menu if they have requested help with their Rival. # Member Select - Select a Guild Member to help # Begin Relief - Trigger selected battle as your current battle # Battle Status - View the rivals current HP and guild members currently fighting After you select a member to help and push Begin Relief (2) the selected rival can be fought using the Replay Rival stage (topmost stage on the main options page - see above)